Packaging containers of the type which are manufactured from a continuous strip of material, often a material of paper or cardboard laminated with plastic and possibly with aluminium foil, are transversely sealed across the strip of material after forming the strip of material into a tube the tubular strip of material is then cut off through the transverse seals into individual packaging containers. By orienting the transverse seals differently one can obtain packaging containers of various appearance. By folding every second transverse seam in half to be at a 90.degree. angle relative to the previous transverse seam, one obtains packaging containers of tetrahedral form. By orienting all transverse seams in the same direction, one obtains cushion shaped packaging objects which, following another shaping can be brought to a parallelepiped shape.
Regardless of which type of packaging container shape is being manufactured, packaging containers are provided with many different types of opening devices. The majority of opening devices are intended for liquid contents with pouring edges and similar arrangements. Such opening devices are often less suitable for semi-liquid or almost solid products. Semi-liquid products may be such as tomato paste or fresh cream. Almost solid products are often those which have been packaged in liquid form and since congealed in the packaging such as puddings, cream cheese and also more conventional types of cheese. When one wishes to empty out the contents of packagings containing almost a solid products, it is often desirable to open a fairly large part of the packaging and here there is most frequently no means available other than using scissors, knife or similar household implement to cut along one side and thereby dig the contents of the package out with a spoon or tip them out.